Black Sheep
by McGwee
Summary: A slightly AU story told in first person from three different viewpoints.It might be rather hard to follow.What if Danny's parents didn't accept him? Who would he turn to then? Oneshot


_Little sheep, little sheep,_

_I want you to grow black wool._

Who amongst you sticks their neck out for the black sheep?

What do you do to help the poor soul that doesn't fit in?

Where are their heroes?

When their different, why cares?

Why would anyone care?

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

…**Gone! They're gone! No… NO! Please, no… Wasn't I strong enough? No… no…**

_They dance because they don't care about the lost souls that fade between them. You sing for those that can't be found within their own heads. Some pray for the little lamb that's lost his way, and others laugh as he wishes for safety behind paper walls. _

_Watch him fade, watch him hide, watch him cry, watch him, watch him, watch him, watch him, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch him, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch, watch him, watch, watch._

_WATCH HIM, THE POOR LITTLE LAMB_

**Make... it... stop... Make it stop. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE! IT! STOOOOOPPPPPPP!**

**It hurts... it hurts... don't look at me... don't look at me... don't look at me... don't look at me... don't... look at... me...**

**_This isn't right! Someone help him! He's hurting! Enough! Can't you see? Enough! He was trying to help us, all of us! He's spent his time saving us, _**HIS**_ time saving _**US

_**Why can't you see! **_

_**Why can't you see! **_

**_Look at him. Look. At. Him. Look at him! Look! At! Him! LOOK AT HIM! LOOK! AT! HIM!_**

_'Baa Baa Black Sheep,_

_Have you any wool?'_

_"Yes sir, yes sir,_

_Three bags full._

_One for the sister,_

_One for the friends,_

_And one for the little boy,_

_Crying all to himself,_

_His rather cruel self."_

**Let it end... Please, kind stranger, let it end... please be kind stranger... make it end...**

**Tired...**

**So tired...**

**So very tired...**

**So very quiet...**

**So quiet...**

**Quiet...**

**Is this the end...?**

'**_Are you just going to let them take him? Fight them! Fight for him! ...What are you saying? NO! Don't say that! ... What? That's him! That's him! He's your baby! Him! Don't you see? Protect him! Protect him! _**

_**... Just a ghost? He's just a ghost! Don't you DARE say that! You can't leave him, you can't! **_

_**Save him! Save him!**_

_**... You don't fight for them?**_

_**... Who are you...?**_

_**... Are you just going to watch him leave...? Watch them take him!**_

**_...Save... your baby...'_**

_You can make the pain stop, little lamb...you are strong enough, don't you know?_

_Show them your pain._

_Show us his pain._

_Show him our pain._

_Show yourself their pain._

_Show..._

_Find..._

_Hide..._

_Seek..._

_Ready? Not...?_

_Too bad, here I come..._

_Olli olli oxen free..._

**I Promised...**

**_' ... I'm going after him! After them! I'll do what you won't! I'll save him! ...I have to..._**

_**... Why do I care...?**_

**_Why. Do. I. care?_**

**_... You dare ask me that?_**

_**YOU DARE TO ASK ME THAT!**_

**_... He's my baby brother; I'll do what you won't..._**

_**I'll save-'**_

_Tell them, lamb, who you are._

_Go on; make them fear you, little lamb._

_Tell the world your sorrows, all the sorrows you never told anyone,_

_Not your darkness- whom could not love both of you_

_Not your light- whom knew you more then let her know_

_Not your beloved- whom as never heard your heart_

_Not your knight- whom could never understand anything past a glass screen_

_Tell them_

_Tell them, and let the world know your name-_

**"...? Ten years? Huh? What do you mean 'saved me'? Ten years? If... you wanted to save me... you were thirteen years too late...**

**You don't understand...?**

**How could you...?**

**You won't.**

**Heh...**

**Did they...?**

**Do they still...?**

**... Tell me... I want to know...**

**Did they... help you?**

**...no...**

**Do they still... remember me...?**

**TELL ME!**

**...Save me...**

**...Her?**

**...Just her...?**

**Take me to her..."**

**Ten years spent within the confinements of others… and my own… Didn't they miss me? Their friend… Their son…**

**Theirs**

_Not a tear, not a tear for the lamb..._

_Ten years..._

_Ten years..._

_Missed them... all them..._

_Missed those smiles..._

_Missed those voices..._

_You can't remember anymore can you?_

_Not their smiles..._

_Not their voices..._

_Not their names..._

_...oh? By all means, go on, say them..._

_...Names, lamb, names._

_You love them so much, say their names!_

_You can't..._

_You can't._

_You can't!_

_YOU CAN'T!_

_...Why do you still remember?_

_... You love them...?_

_It hurts, Danny, it hurts._

_**'You saved us, you save them, me, everyone, and nobody cares... I tried, but I'm not strong enough...**_

_**Do you forgive me...?**_

_**Please, I'm sorry! Forgive me! I tried my best! I left everyone behind, looking for someone to help!**_

**_...Him...? He's the only one that would help... He's the only that would help... He understood! He understood..._**

**_I know that, I do, but nobody would help... no, not even them. I pleaded with them, but wouldn't budge... they refused to accept the truth. There's a grave in the cemetery with your name on it... They won't see the truth, and ... I left. It hurt too much, knowing that you were hurting, forgetting, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to change that..._**

_**Yes, he helped.**_

_**Yes, he cared.**_

_**Yes, he stopped.**_

_**For you.**_

_**Believe it or not, he loves you, he does...**_

_**Vlad opened his home to me, and now to you.**_

_**We couldn't save you then, let us save you know.**_

_**Welcome home, little brother, welcome home.'**_

"**Thank... you... Thank you. **

**Jazz... Thank you...**

**You remembered me, you always saw me. Not the me Mom and--... they saw. The real me… **

**You never refused me…**

**You never rejected me…**

**Without being asked, you protected me… The best you could, and…**

**You saved me...**

**...Thank you..."**

_'Baa Baa Black Sheep,_

_Have you any wool?'_

**"No sir, No sir,**

**I am not a fool**

**Not for the sister,"**

_**Who holds her brother tight.**_

**"Not for the friends,"**

_**Who are remembered on star lit nights.**_

**"And not for the little boy who stopped crying,"**

_**But not on his own.**_

Now that's a fic that came out of nowhere. Just pop Yellowcard and Nickleback in your computer, mix their songs together, put them on repeat, let simmer (much like Goths), and weird 1st person fic is born.

Yay.

Cookies for those who can tell who's who (Before the clues, of course) and if you can guess where it would take place, even though it's a bit AU.

Sticks, stones, and ten years of broken bones for flamers.

… God I need more hobbies… Oh well…

If you haven't noticed, at this point you can just skip to the bottom of the page, I'm just filling space and killing time…

Yep…

That's it…

… …

So…

… What about them Bulls?


End file.
